The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet by using a developer such as toner and ink.
In an image forming apparatus using toner, ink, etc. as a developer, an image is printed on a sheet by using a developer accommodated in a cartridge. In such an image forming apparatus, it is necessary to calculate a remaining amount of developer accommodated in the cartridge and urge a user to replace the cartridge with a new one when the remaining amount falls below a predetermined value. If this calculation of the remaining amount is not accurate, it may affect the replacement of cartridges, etc. and invite degradation of reliability of the apparatus.
In conventional technologies, for example, a number of pixels is used to calculate a toner consumption amount, and a toner remaining amount in a cartridge is calculated from the toner consumption amount.